Justin Beaver
Justin Beaver is a fanon episode of Happy Tree Friends. In this episode, Toothy becomes a pop sensation. Roles Starring *Toothy Featuring *Todd *Swindler Appearances *Drama *Croaky *Giggles *Petunia *Lammy *Foxy *Froggy *Cappy *Generic Tree Friends *Lumpy *Deafy *Eary *Justin Bieber (special guest) Plot Watching Drama being photographed by the paparazzi on TV, Toothy dreams of being famous himself. He hears Croaky singing next door and gets an idea. Grabbing a microphone, Toothy starts to sing, though it sounds horrible. Swindler just so happens to hear the ruckus, coming up with a scam. He answers Toothy's door to tell him his singing is wonderful, and that he is offering to make Toothy a star. Excited, Toothy agrees. Before hitting Hollywood, Swindler gives Toothy a makeover (fixing his teeth and changing his hair). He also gives Toothy a stage name: "Justin Beaver". Later that evening, crowds gather at a concert stadium. Swindler gives off a microphone screech which deafens the audiences' hearing, which results in many bloody ears. Then Toothy gets on stage and sings. Unable to hear Toothy's bad singing voice, everyone cheers at the performance. Meanwhile, Todd watches the event on TV. Jealous of the attention Toothy is recieving, Todd decides to become a star as well. So he walks to a bus stop and boards a ride to Hollywood. Sometime later, the fame has gotten to Toothy's head. Swindler is seen counting his money from the past scams. Toothy comes to him, saying he wants a share of the cash. The two begin fighting over the money, until Lumpy tells them that Toothy is due for another performance. This time, Swindler decides not to make the microphone screech. As Toothy sings, the audience recoils in horror from his voice, with only Lumpy, Eary and Deafy enjoying it. Eventually, Toothy faces the rage of an angry mob. He runs to his limousine, but Swindler drives away with it, and heavy bags of cash. So heavy that the limo fails to drive up a hill and speeds back down. The vehicle runs over Toothy and the mob. A tour bus pulls up with Justin Beiber inside. He looks through the window to spot the limo heading to him. An explosive crash occurs, killing him and Swindler. Back at the stadium, Todd has finally made it to Hollywood and gets on stage. As the audience was gone, Todd growls in frustration. Deaths #Toothy and numerous generic tree friends get hit by a limousine. #Swindler and Justin Beiber die in a crash. Trivia *Much of the audience members at Toothy's first performance were girls, as well as Froggy and Cappy behind Foxy. Cappy was wearing a gold beaver cap. *Originally, Lumpy had Swindler's role. *In HTF form, Justin Beiber is a brown beaver. *Capture was planned to appear, but this was changed because he was supposed to debut in a future episode. *This is one of the few episodes where the starring character dies first (Toothy was killed one second before the mob of generic tree friends). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 41 Episodes